minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
A Hatred Within
About This is a fanfiction all about a spider named Zehir, who is NOT a good guy. Note that this is fiction and not actually in minecraft. Chapter 1: A Gemstone (Setting: Forest) Zehir: Ack! Dang fireball! *Corrupted Ghast roars* Zehir: Good thing I cut art and headed straight to gym 4 years in a row! *Shoots webbing at the monster, only for the monster to dodge it* Zehir: Seems it cut art too! And why is there only one hand? *C. Ghast's other hand comes from the ground, injuring Zehir, breaking his middle left leg.* *Zehir Shoots webbing, wraps it around the now broken leg, and drags it into a cave that he can see* *The corrupted ghast starts eating away at the dirt to expand the hole to that it's hand can fit in* Zehir: He seems to be enjoying that dirt.... ???: You...... Zehir: Alright, who's saying that? ???: I am... You shall now be enstrengthened..... Zehir: Even a zombie being healed by a potion of healng makes more sense than this! *The hand busts through, rendering Zehir unconsious* (3 Hours later) *Zehir awakens to find himself in a destroyed forest that used to be his home before it was destroyed* Zehir: I feel kinda cold... *Shoots an Ice laser* ..Okay.... ???: I powered you up. you can now switch into the froms of many other spiders at your own free will, gaining their powers. You can also morph back and forth between forms, so you are also able to be in your true form. Zehir: Okay, morphing back! *Morphs into a corrupted spider* Huh? ???: Oh yeah, and I also forgot to tell you that your normal form became corrupted, but that only made it stronger. Zehir: Oh well. Now I have a common enemy. and I won't stop hunting it down until I kill it! *Zehir sees the thing doing what looks like landing in a village before dissapearing in the smoke* Zehir: So it was the humans that constructed that thing, huh? It's the best guess I can come up with! Why else would it land in a village? However the reason may be, I've got some revenge to get! Chapter 2: Mysterious power (Setting: Village) Villager in the backround: If the purple one is summoned once more, our enemies will be vanquished! Zehir: Alright, you fancy-talkers, come out and play! Random villager: Ahh! It's a Corrupted Spider! *Shoots Zehir with a bow, only for zehir to dodge the arrow* IT'S NOT WORKING! RUN! Zehir: *Kills a villager* *All villagers are shaking in fear* Zehir: Boo. *Kills 5 more villagers* Another Villager: We need to construct the iron golem! Smithy: Okay, it will take fifteen seconds Another villager: We don't have fifteen seconds, that thing's goi- *Gets killed by Zehir* Preist: Go back to the nether, you demon! *2 secs later* Why won't it work!? Zehir: I'm a legit transforming spider, man. Take a look! *Transforms into a Frost Spider and shoots iceballs at the church, freezing all the villagers there in the process* Master Smithy: Get him, iron golem horde! Iron Golem Leader: Why? What do you have against him? Master Smithy: He talks. Iron Golem Leader: OH @#%$! Let's get... him..... Zehir: I broke your @%^&@^ %^&*#@$% ^&#$, you fat bald-fatty-fat.. fat-fat! *Freezes IGL and M. Smithy* I don't see the darn purple guy here. Guess I've gotta find the wise guy. Chapter 3: Ruins of Awesome Zehir: This ruins has to be it. *Zehir enters the ruins* Zehir: Alright, wise guy, I wanna know about that thing that attacked my home! Wise Man: The being that attacked your home is a Corrupted Ghast. It resides in Blacknether, which is part of Blackdown. Zehir: And why would it attack my home? Wise man: I do not know, even though I am the Wise man. Zehir: And what was a floating gemstone doing inside a cave? Wise man: That is known as the Tooth Of Blackdown. Zehir: Why would it give me power? Wise man: I don't know. But what I do know is that the Tooth Of Blackdown can give a ton of power to anything in its presence. That just left me with more questions than answers. Oh well, time to get revenge! Chatper Four: Blackdown Shmackdown *Zehir morphs into a Lighting Spider and enters Blackdown* Zehir: Who even designed this page? Tooth of blackdown: Hey, don't break the fourth wall! Zehir: Pfft. That's not even the subject. And I clearly give a heck about some wall. Anyway, I need to destroy something or i'm gonna explode out of boredom. Tooth of blackdown: Well, what's your plan, genius? Just wait for a wrath to come out of nowhere? *A wraith appears* Zehir: Yep. Now this thing can die. *One touch from zehir later* Zehir: Oh look, a portal! I'm going in! Random corrupted creeper: You're going to have to get past me first. Zehir: AHH! A CREEPER! *morphs into fire spider* KILL IT WITH FIRE! *Shoots it with a fireball* Oh, its dead... AWESOME! anyway, I've got revenge that needs having! Chapter 5: What the blacknether!? Zehir: Alright, come at me, purple thing! Haphasteus: Not the line I would expect from a hero. Zehir: I'm NOT a good guy! Haphasteus: That explains why you killed a preist. Zehir: That guy monolouged all the time to me all the time when I was imprisoned In that village for simply EATING, and the guy imprisoned me, which makes no sense. The guy kinda had it coming to him. Haphasteus: As confusing as that sounds, I'm afraid I have to have my minion kill you now. SHOW YOURSELF, CORRUPTED GHAST! *C. Ghast shows itself, and lets out an ear-peircing roar* Zehir: *Morphs into ice spider* This guy needs to chill out. *Breathes a stream of freezingly cold breath* *The corrupted ghast Doesn't even flinch* Zehir: That stupid thing didn't even get hurt!? *C. Ghast roars, revealing its weak point* Zehir: Oh, right, shoot the core. *Fires iceball at the core* *Corrupted Ghast explodes* Haphasteus: Well... That wasn't supposed to happen. Zehir: I don't care, Mr. hard-to-spell-without-a-good-memory. You're about to get frozen. Haphasteus: I think not. Corrupted blaze number 600! GET THE @#$% OVER HERE! *5 seconds later* Haphasteus: Fine! I'll just kill you myself! Zehir: Eat my big fat icicles! They taste yummy! *Shoots iceball at Haphasteus only for him to relfect it, resulting in a game of ice tennis resulting in Haphasteus frozen, and zehir smashes the frozen body* Zehir: Alright, now we just have to wait for the next book in the series to come out! Speaking of which, the sequel will be "A Hatred Within II". Just a preview: Zehir decides to go to the end for a reason why Haphasteus decided to mutillate his home, only to- Zehir: Don't spoil the plot, dude! Because if you do, an elephant WILL fall on you! Alright, fine, jeez! Well, guess you'll have to read it for yourself. Whenever that comes out. END Category:Fanfictions Category:Dialgaofpower's fanfics